Baldur's Gate (city)
Baldur's Gate is the largest city in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. The city is divided into nine districts and has many shops, Inns, and places of worship. It is also the home of many notable organizations such as the Flaming Fist, the Merchants' League, and the Iron Throne. The city is as massive below as it is above: it has an extensive sewer system which is often used by criminals to move unseen through the city. It can be utilized by the player to the same end should they be pursued by members of the Flaming Fist who guard and enforce the city's laws. This is fortunate as killing a city guard will turn the whole city against the player and decrease their reputation by 10 points. The city cannot be entered until Chapter 5 of Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate EE and plays a notable role in the Chapter 5 and the Chapters that follow. History of the City The city started as a small harbour town and a famous explorer named Balduran invested much of his vast wealth in the construction of the city walls before leaving the town to explore the seas once more. A voyage from which he would never returned. Through the effort of Balduran the small harbour town had the protection needed against pirates, bandits, and organized evil to grow into a prosperous city which they named after the walls Balduran invested in: Baldur's Gates Districts *Baldur's Gate Northwest *Baldur's Gate North *Baldur's Gate Northeast *Baldur's Gate West *Baldur's Gate Central *Baldur's Gate East *Baldur's Gate Southwest *Baldur's Gate Docks *Baldur's Gate Southeast Buildings Entertainment * Diviner's Tent * Hall of Wonders Homes and Estates *Bheren's House *Degrodel's Home *Estate of Entar Silvershield *Estate of Oberon *Ragefast's Home *Razamith's Tower Note: This list is incomplete. Inns *Blade and Stars *Blushing Mermaid *Drakon Tavern *Elfsong Tavern *Helm and Cloak *Jolapin's Tavern *Keexie Tavern *Low Lantern *Splurging Sturgeon, The *Three Old Kegs *Ye Olde Inn There are also many unnamed taverns. Organization and Government *Iron Throne Office *Thieves' Guild *Ducal Palace *Seven Suns *Merchants' League Estate Places of Worship *Temple of Helm *The Lady's House aka Temple of Tymora *Illmater's Shrine *Water Queen's House aka The Temple of Umberlee Shops *Lucky Aello's Discount Store *Maltz's Weapon Shop *Poultry Store *Sorcerous Sundries *Shop of Silence Many unnamed general stores that sell weapons and potions. Companions *Alora *Quayle *Skie Silvershield *Tiax Organizations *Flaming Fist *Harpers, The. *Iron Throne *Merchants' League *Seven Suns *Thieves' Guild Side Quests Note: For quests that appear both in EE and orignal BG. Baldur's Gate A *Alatos and the Thieves' Guild. B *Basilisk on the Loose *Brielbara's Baby. C *Captive Nymph, The. *Contract Killing, A. G *G'axir the Seer (quest) *Ghorak the Diseased. M *Marek and Lothander. *Missing Citizens. N *Nadine and Euric. aka Euric's Amulet *Noralee's Gauntlets. P *Petrine's Cat. S *Save Duke Eltan *Searching for Balduran's Helmet *Seven Suns, The. T *Tremain's Son aka A Matter of Life and Death Note: This list is incomplete. Baldur's Gate EE Note: For quests that appear only in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Areas Category:Baldur's Gate City Category:Flaming Fist Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE